The present embodiments relate to breast cancer detection. A physician is aided in diagnosis by computer assisted detection from x-ray imaging.
Invasive breast cancer develops in about 1 of 8 U.S. women. In 2016, about 246,660 new cases of invasive breast cancer are expected to be diagnosed. Early detection of breast cancer offers the advantages of earlier treatment and better outcomes. X-ray mammography is the common screening approach used in clinics. Screening requires the precious time of the radiologist. For a growing workload, greater efficiency is demanded from radiologists' examination of mammograms.
Computerized systems may help in prioritization and diagnosis of findings. Several automated methods have been developed to increase the detection rate of breast cancer. The computerized detection systems use hand-crafted features or other feature vectors, such as GLCM, mean curvature, and edge features. The feature vectors or other image processing is used to detect breast cancer. These computerized systems may be impractical due to high false-positive rates.